The present invention relates to a machine for production of compositions from measured amounts of raw materials, such as liquids, powders or pastes disposed in appropriate receptacles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a machine capable of manipulating relatively large-capacity tanks weighing several tens of kilograms and of making compositions weighing several kilograms in these tanks with a high degree of precision.